One Shot
by ILuvLizzie
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one-shot song fics about the characters. Feel free to give me song suggestions. R+R!


Standing Still  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney, song belongs to Jewel. Thanks!  
  
Lizzie shut off her car and grabbed the present from her front seat. She snuck around back. She was planning to surprise Gordo for his birthday. She was finally going to tell him how much she liked him, since forever. She thought he liked her too, so it was now or never.  
  
She peeked around the corner and dropped the present with a sound of breaking glass. She gasped as she saw Gordo kissing Parker. They both heard the crash and they looked up. Lizzie turned and ran as tears slid quickly down her face. She jumped in her convertible just as Gordo was rounding the corner of his house.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo gasped for breath. But Lizzie took one look at his lipstick smeared face and backed out of the driveway with a squeal of tires and disappeared into the night. Gordo started to run after her, but became quickly out of breath. Parker was long gone.  
  
Lizzie drove through the deserted backroads of Hillridge. She turned on the radio to drown her sorrows. She didn't care how late at night it was, she turned it up full blast and it blared through the speakers.  
  
Cuttin' through the darkest  
  
In my two headlights  
  
Trying to keep it clear  
  
But I'm losing it here to the twilight  
  
Dead End to my left,  
  
Burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight,  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
Lizzie tried to stop crying. She tried to control herself. She never knew what it was like to truly love someone, and now that she did, he didn't love her.  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
Beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
with the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
Out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you  
  
Passing me by?  
  
Lizzie sang as loud as she could, since the song fit her perfectly right then. She loved this song. She drove faster down the deserted streets.  
  
Mothers on the stoop,  
  
Boys in souped-up coupes on this hot summer night  
  
Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight  
  
And the choice that's right  
  
I roll the window down  
  
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
  
Feel broken down,  
  
Feel broken down.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie knew what she had to do. She had to follow her heart. It wouldn't necessarily guarantee her a happy ending, but it was what she had to do. She made a u-turn and put the petal to the metal as she headed back home.  
  
Do you need me,  
  
Like I need you?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
Beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
With the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still,  
  
Out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you,  
  
Passing me by?  
  
Lizzie sped up even more, if that was possible. She was a little excited and sad about what she was about to do.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Gordo stared at the shattered pieces of glass on his bed. It was supposed to be a picture of him and Lizzie. There was sum inscription on the frame, but he couldn't read it because it was broken. He did, however find a card.  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
Happy seventeenth birthday. I know I didn't give you anything extra special for your birthday, but hopefully this will make up for it. I never really knew what love was until I fell in love with you, whenever that was. I love you, Gordo.  
  
Love, Lizzie  
  
"Oh my God, what have I done?" Gordo asked himself. He ran outside. He had to find Lizzie.  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
Do you love me, like I love you?  
  
Lizzie pulled into Gordo's driveway. She left the car running and walked up to his front door. She was about to know when the door opened and Gordo stood there, out of breath.  
  
"Lizzie, I."  
  
"Shh." She put her finger to his lips. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first at the slow, sweet, kiss. Then he recovered and put his arms on the small of her back and she wrapped hers around his neck. The kiss got really hot, really fast. They finally pulled apart when they were out of breath.  
  
Gordo noticed the sad look in her eyes that no doubt came from when she saw him kissing Parker.  
  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you, passing me by?  
  
Lizzie turned to leave. She had done what she came here to do, she could deal with the aftermath in the morning. She smiled to herself. 'I love David Gordon' she thought to herself.  
  
When Lizzie was almost to her car, Gordo said, "Lizzie, I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know," she said, smiling a knowing half smile.  
  
She got in her car, where the radio was still playing, quite loudly.  
  
Do you love me, like I love you?  
  
Do you want me, like I want you?  
  
Do you need me, like I need you?  
  
When Lizzie heard these words she looked up at Gordo, who was still standing at the door.  
  
"Yes Lizzie, I do." 


End file.
